Forest of Mir
| demonym = | languages = | races = Aranea Black dragons Brownies Centaurs Drow Dryads Ettins Fomorians Gnolls Gnomes Goblins Green dragons Harpies Hill giants Hydras Kobolds Korred Leprechauns Mind flayers Mongrelmen Neogi Ogres Orcs Satyrs Wereboars | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | mountains = | roads = | bodies of water = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Prior to the Spellplague, the Forest of Mir was a dense forest that covered the southern highlands of Tethyr and continued south over the Marching Mountains and into Calimshan. Names The Forest of Mir was named after the lost elven kingdom of Keltormir and the later human First Kingdom of Mir. It had many other names. In ancient times, the elves called it Darthiir Wood; in later times, they named it the Sarenestar. The gnomes who lived there called it the Timbemerald. To the humans of Tethyr the northern part of the forest within their country was referred to as the Great Highland Glade, while the Calishites called it Khalahmjiri, which was Alzhedo for "place of deadly teeth", for all the monsters that lived there. Geography The Forest of Mir covered the Marching Mountains north of Calimshan and spread over the land between the mountains and the trade road from Darromar to Saradush. Near Saradush, the forest bent sharply southward until it reached the Spider Swamp, forming an eastern border for Calimshan. A large portion of the forest in Tethyr was considered part of the Mir Protectorate. There was plenty of water in the forest. Small streams ran intermittently throughout, emptying into the Spider Swamp. The forest had hilly, rough terrain, which made passage of large groups difficult. Many trails passed through the forest, so getting lost was not as great a risk as being ambushed by monsters. Except for a few logging roads, the majority of these trails were game trails that led to ponds or streams and changed rapidly. Some of the forest inhabitants made use of treetop trails as well. Ecology Flora The forest consisted mostly of evergreen trees, growing in dense clusters, as well as some other dry-weather plants. The trees within the forest were far taller then any others found in the region, and they produced pine cones of legendary size. The trees continued south over the slopes of the Marching Mountains until an elevation of over two miles. Because of the hot weather of the region, the trees had roots as deep as 50 feet below the ground to reach water. Beneath the trees, the forest bed was covered in a thick underbrush. Fauna Foxes, weasels, small rodents, and small songbirds made their homes in the forest. A wide assortment of owls lived in the northeaster regions. The southern stretches of the woods were the locale of panthers and other wild cats. Many snakes lived in the southern parts as well, especially as one moved closer to the Spider Swamp, as did a large number of wild boars. More dangerous beasts, such as stirges, choke creepers, bloodthorns, and giant spiders, could also be found there. Climate The Forest of Mir was stifling hot most of the year. The pine trees did little to cool the forest from the heat of the sun. Inhabitants The Forest of Mir has always been known as a great hive of monster races, posing continual problems for both Tethyr and Calimshan. Goblins were the most populous inhabitants, followed closely by ogres and gnolls. Historically, various kinds of giants lived under the trees of Mir as well, though most of these lived along the northern slopes of the Marching Mountains in the west of the forest. Hydras and green and black dragons were uncommonly found, along with many sylvan creatures such as dryads or satyrs. Near the Spider Swamp, aranea claimed a small region of territory. By 1370 DR, there was a growing population of drow in the forest. The first rumors of this occurred in 1346 DR. The original reported numbers of a population of 80,000 drow were larger than the truth, which was that three settlements existed with a combined population of around 6,500. These three settlements were Dallnothax, Iskasshyoll, and Holldaybim. All three were located along the foothills of the Marching Mountains. More than 70% of these drow are exiles from the Underdark and worship Vhaeraun instead of Lolth. Some human settlements rested at the very edges of the forest, but the villagers never ventured more than a mile or two into the forest. The forest was home to a settlement of wereboars in the southeast. Rumors also spoke of a magically hidden elven city within the forest where gnomes, elves, and escaped slaves live in peace. Notable Locations ; Argentor : This foothill of the eastern Marching Mountains was the site of an ancient battle between the drow and King Strohm III of Tethyr. After the Spellplague, it became the home of a number of earthsoul genasi. ; Dallnothax : One of the three drow settlements in the forest, located north of the Marching Mountains. ; Eyesvale : A small glen between Ithal Pass and the town of Kzelter. ; Garados : A forested hamlet northwest of Almraiven. ; Holldaybim : One of the three drow settlements in the forest, located east of the Marching Mountains. ; Iskasshyoll : One of the three drow settlements in the forest, located northeast of the Marching Mountains. ; Magis Tor : This five-towered structure in the northeast of the forest was once home to the Magis Mir, a cabal of wizard adventurers from Tethyr. ; Myth Dyraalis : Known as the "Phantom City of Drollus", this legendary, hidden elven city might have existed in the forest. ; Myth Unnohyr : This former elven stronghold was demolished during the First Kingdom of Mir and became overgrown by the trees of the forest. ; Skyship's Glade : This glade, located 50 miles west of Kzelter, was once a secret landing site for Halruaan spelljammers. It was later used by illithid slavers. ; Uller's Hill : A hill within Eyevale where the Battle of Eyesvale occurred during the Eye Tyrant Wars. ; The Vorpal Tower : A ruined tower strangely cleaved diagonally in two by some unknown force. ; Wereboar colony : A colony of wereboars led by Adhavox the Render was found near the Spider Swamp. History Formation Originally the forest was part of the massive Keltormir, which covered the whole region of what later became Tethyr, but circa it was sundered by dragon fires into a separate forest called Darthiir Wood. During the First Kingdom of Mir, the forest shrank to its current borders, from fires caused by war with the beholders of the Lake of Steam region circa . Post Spellplague The Spellplague changed the trees within the forest into huge stone spires. The region became known as the Spires of Mir. Rumors and Legends It was said that the drow of the forest maintained tunnels below the forest floor the connected to their vast network of such tunnels within the Underdark. The majority of Calim's riches were said to be hidden in an extradimensional palace located in the forest and guarded by an ancient crystal dragon named Klaruuotur and several djinn. Two mythals remained in the Forest of Myr. The first was located in Myth Unnohyr. Less than two dozen sages had ever heard of it, and only two knew of the treasures of Keltomir it still contained. The second was Myth Dyraalis. While hidden to most, in truth, the site was still a thriving town of elves and gnomes and escaped slaves. The mythal was centered in the Mother Tree, and its magic cloaked the town from discovery. Finally, legends told of a crystal-blue pool of eternal life, the Wellspring Endless, said to be found deep within the forest. If a true tale, the pool remained lost. Appendix See Also * Mir * Mir Protectorate * Marching Mountains * Spires of Mir Maps Gallery Forest of Mir 2e.jpg|2e Map Spires of Mir 4e.jpg|4e Map External links * References Mir Category:Locations in Tethyr Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Calimshan Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in Mirkazar Category:Locations in Suretmarch Category:Locations in the Iltkazar Highlands